If I Let You Go
by Nik Van Fresces
Summary: Sequel of  Uptown Girl . This indicates the event after their performance. We'll see how he confesses to her by a very simple way without using his own words and maybe, voice.


**Sequel of `Uptown Girl`. This is not that good or better compared to some stories but I hope you would like it~!**

**I do not own La Corda D' Oro but I do own this story ^-^**

* * *

Len is waiting impatiently for Kahoko to arrive at the train station. It's been an hour since Keiichi and Shouko left him. _Isn't this suppose to be a- _he stopped his thought when he spotted a red-haired girl walking towards her. She waved her hand to him.

"Tsukimori-kun!" she called. He approached her with his usual blank expression.

"Why are you late?" he irritatedly asked.

Kahoko questioningly looked at him. "It's already 9 am. Didn't I-" another cut off.

"I believe that I'm not late. It's just..." she paused. "Gosh! I forgot about it!" she yelled. They became the center of attraction.

"Hino, we're in public."he stated.

"S-sorry Tsukimori-kun. I forgot to put the battery in my watch." she apologized.

He sighed. "Never mind. Let's get going."

Her eyes widened. She looked at him and asked, "But your mother's concert is over now."

He smiled for a second. "Think of this as my treat for your good performance yesterday."

She beamed a smile. She suddenly took Len's hands and shook it. "Thank you so much Tsukimori-kun!" and they waited for the train to come.

* * *

They arrived at the amusement park exactly. Kahoko's eyes are shining in amusement. It's a one of a class amusement park, having many people to come for its first day to open and the many oh-so rides that she wanted to hop on immediately.

"Tsukimori-kun, it's really wonderful!" she exclaimed. He merely nodded.

After a few seconds, Keiichi and Shouko appeared in front of them.

Shouko greeted her sempais. "Good morning sempais!" she said in an unlikely Shouko way. Keiichi bowed to them.

"So the concert has ended?" Len asked to him. They both nodded. Kahoko's face turned to gloom.

"Sorry Tsukimori-kun about that..." she once again apologized.

He shook his head. "It's not your fault anyway. It is your watch's." he kidded. Kahoko punched his left shoulder. The rest would just laugh.

"Hino-sempai, Tsukimori-sempai, we will get going now." Shouko said.

"Tsukimori-sempai...thank you...for this...**double date**..." Keiichi said before they left.

Kahoko didn't know whether she forgot to clean her ears or she has a discomfort in hearing. She looked at Len who was staring at other way. She giggled.

"Tsukimori-kun is so cute when blushing!" she happily babbled. Len sighed._ That kouhai of mine _he thought to himself.

"Whatever you say. Anyways, what would you like to ride first?" Kahoko observed her surroundings.

"Well, this is a date, right? It's unfair if I'm the only one who will decide."

"It's fine, don't worry about me."

She smiled to him. "Thank you so much again Tsukimori-kun! I would like to go..." she pointed somewhere. "There!"

He gawked. His first ride in an amusement park is a roller coaster? He stared at Kahoko who's really eager to go in the said ride.

"Alright then." and they headed to the roller coaster.

* * *

After the roller coaster, they tried almost of the rides. The only remaining rides that they haven't tried yet were the haunted house and the ferris wheel. Before they would ride there, they took a break and rested on a somewhat cafe in the amusement park. While Len was eating, he saw a glimpse of Kahoko who was looking at a store.

"Let's go there after we eat." he said, avoiding to meet her eyes. Kahoko almost jumped off on her seat when he heard his voice. They were eating silently until he broke the silence.

"But Tsukimori-kun, we always go to the place I referred. We don't have a time to go to what you wanted to go to." she apologetically said.

"The only place I want to go is here beside you." he murmured, loud enough for her to hear.

Kahoko's face turned red while looking at him. He was still looking away to avoid her sight. Something entered her mind. She flushed in red again. Len noticed it and smirked.

"I know what's on your mind and yes, it is." he said while picking something in his pocket. He put out his red iPOD and gave it to her. She just stared at the thing as if it will move itself.

"Listen and you'll understand." he once more smiled to her. He extended his hand to her, signaling that they should get going. She took it and walked with him while listening to the song. She both placed the earphones to her ears.

"I'll hold your hand for minutes. Don't grasp mine not until you have understood what the song means." he abruptly muttered. Kahoko nodded to him and played the song.

_Day after day, time pass away_

Kahoko thought to herself, _this voice is familiar. Hey, this is a Westlife song! _

_And I just can't get you off my mind  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside  
I keep on searching but I can't find_

They entered the shop. It is full of stuff toys and other souvenirs from the amusement park. Len asked her about what kind of stuff toy would she like to buy._  
_  
_The courage to show to letting you know  
I've never felt so much love before_

_He's a guy after all, isn't he? _she smiled to herself. She replied, "Anything would do."_ As long as it is from you_ she kept to her mind.

_And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out_

He nodded to her and slowly brought her to different divisions of the toys._  
_

_But if I let you go, I will never know  
What my life would be holding you close to me_

She blushed in the lyrics. He noticed her and mumbled while picking a stuff toy, "Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable."

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me  
How will I know? If I let you go_

She shifted her sight to him as he pay now in the counter. She just smiled, back at him._  
_

_Night after night, I hear myself saying  
Why can't this feeling just fade away?_

He has bought her a stuff toy. They now headed to the haunted house.

_There's no one like you speak to my heart  
It's such a shame we´re worlds apart_

While they were heading to their destination, many people were looking to them. They mistakenly thought that they were couples. Unknown to them, they were not couples yet, just about to become in that way. _He's not used in grabbing the attention of people _she said to herself.

_I'm too shy to ask , I'm too proud to lose  
But sooner or later I gotta choose_

She was holding something earlier. _It feels so light _she thought. She looked down to her hands and saw that Len has taken the stuff toy out from her hands.

_And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out_

They were now in the haunted house. To our, not their, surprise, no one got scared. Of course, having their minds doze off to something out of this world._  
_

_But if I let you go, I will never know  
What my life would be holding you close to me_

Their trip in the haunted house ended. Len asked Kahoko, "Do you still want to ride in the ferris wheel?"

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me  
How will I know? If I let you go_

She answered him with her beautiful smile._  
_

_Once again I´m thinking about  
Taking the easy way out _

They remained silent while riding the ferris wheel. Kahoko is still listening to the song as she watched the view from above. _I wonder if she gets it _he said to himself.

"Hino." he called. She shifted his sight to him.

"I can wait. Don't worry about me." were the words that left his mouth.

_But if I let you go, I will never know  
What my life would be holding you close to me_

The ride ended and their trip as well. But the song has not ended yet. Len insisted to walk Kahoko home which she can't do nothing about but to agree to him._  
_

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me  
How will I know? If I let you go  
_

The song ended exactly when they started walking. She took off the earphones from her ears and returned the iPOD to him. _He still holds my hand _she thought to herself, not minding to look at their intertwined hands. They reached the Hino's residence without even a word to say. Len sighed before letting go of her hands.

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me_

"Thank you for accompanying me." he said. "I'll take my leave-" the third time that he was cut off but the first time that not by Kahoko's words.

She smiled.

He was surprised.

She said that she had fun.

He said welcome.

_How will I know?_

She bid her goodbye.

He looked at the ground, below rather.

He curved his lips.

"I'll take that as an approval."

"I thought you forgot about it so, I just did it now."

"Silly, I'm the one who thought about it."

"Yeah, yeah, you are. Well, don't you want to go home now?"

He smirked.

She raised her eyebrows.

**"You're still holding my hand."**

_If I let you go

* * *

_

**Yosh~! I'm done with the first sequel. Sorry for their lemonish parts, especially Len's since he's sort of out of his mind and body. Well, what would you expect to him when he's around her? **

**Please do review if you like it and for constructive criticisms that you want to share. Thankies and I'll do the sequel right away~!**

_-Nik Van Fresces_**  
**


End file.
